Naruto of the Beast Tribe
by deon377
Summary: there are more then human in the world.creatures that once ran free still they were chase away back to their own.yet some of these creatures like to run around n check on the humans.three of them took interest into a certain jinjuri. naurtoxharem n others
1. lost child

**i own nothing, if i did naruto would be stronger and not wearin a jumpsuit. what kind of person wear a jumpsuit in fire country? i wouldnt wear pants . o well**

**Konohagakure, **Village Hidden in the Leaves, is the strongest village in the Elemental Nation. Even after 8 year to recovering from an attack from the demon fox, **Kyuubi no kistune**. Now back at being number one, even after an attack village had become stronger before Kyuubi attack. All who live inside are safe from whatever is on the outside. It inside you has to watch the shadows. As all the people in the village cannot be trusted.

"Kill it"

"Die you bastard"

"Die monster"

You could hear similar yells over the sound of men and women chase after a small figure, as its seen running in the shadows. With small amount of red liquid is left behind as a trail. Only a little light shine off the puddles from the half cover full moon.

The figure sense the crowd as it run though the village, looking for a place to stay for the night. They don't even give him a gender, but call him demons or monster. Why called him that when he see a little boy with weird marks on his face, 3 line of each cheek. He was just a child, nothing more. But here he is, chased again, alone, starving and bloody. Most children have fat on their bones, he only see bones. These people like to see him in misery. Like now.

A kunai hit the back of his leg brought him out of thought. Falling and looking at the bloody kunai he pulled out made him realize that ninjas are after him. He grew even more worry then before. Citizens are easy to hide from, but ninjas. They can sense him. Citizens only find him by luck. Like earlier. Looking around he found they chase him outside the village's wall. Now in the forest where he can hide better, yet would only be found in seconds.

"Well, look what we have here. A little demon finally decide to leave the village." said a ninja.

Looking up the boy saw the mob and 3 of the shinobi.

"Let kill it, I don't want it breathing the same air as me." Yelled another.

"Boys, boys, calm down. We're out of the village and we can do what we want, so for now let's just make it suffer." Laugh the 3rd ninja.

After finally being able to stop the bleeding, the boy yelled in a scare but determined voice "why are you doing this? I'm just a child. I do anything for you to stop. Just tell me what to do."

There were mix amounts of reaction to this. Most laugh, some angry that a demon would ask, and very few question if this is a demon. But decide to stay with the mob.

The 3rd ninja pulled out a knife and walk forward as leader. "I'll tell you since you will die, tonight. Eight years ago, a demon came and attacked the Leaf. It killed hundreds of ninjas and citizens. No one could hurt as it had some kind of aura stopping all attacks. But our leader, the 4th, came to seal the demon, Use a sacrifice knowing it would change the demon into a weaker form. With the jutsu he used, it killed him but change the demon into a child. But the 3rd kept the demon alive to be a weapon, a broken weapon more like it. Can you guess who the child was, that is the demon human form."He ended his speech with a frown and a frustrated voiced, letting what he said sink into this monster's brain.

The boy eyes welled with tears. "I'm not a demon, I'm just a boy." He yelled out with a shaky voice, trying to see a way to not believe this.

"Shut it demon. No more tricks tonight. Tonight we send you back to hell." Yelled the 2nd ninja, which came with cheer from the mob. Which they soon charge, ready to end the monster's life.

No one noticed the 3 set of eyes, filled with fury, closing in on the mob until it was too late.

Soon, there was only a lump of meat with blood covering it as it twitch. The mob broke apart as the ninja pulled out a kunai covered in a purple sheen. They could see the boy heal.

"This is it demon. We will finally be rid of you. These kunai are cover with 5 different types of poison. Even you can't heat after this." Said the 1st ninja.

And as one, they brought down their kunai, the mob cheered for the boy's death. Just as the kunai was about to rip through his skin, 3 words was heard from the trees. "**Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos**" a black shield surround the boy, protecting him from the now bent kunai before it explored outward. Shock and angry were the feeling the mood was releasing, as they saw the boy was unharmed by the kunai and fly over they head into the trees behind them. Cracks were heard as the trees collapse.

"Humans, yall made your last mistake tonight. None on yall will see the light of the sun again." A malice voice said from the surround forest.

**yo this is Deon, this is my first and mybe my only story. had these idea just running in my head for amlost this whole year so i just decide to do something about it. if u want to help a noobie then go for it. thank ya n c ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuhn Hagane Kemono (aka**** Fōji****)**

A-rank

Age: 17

Skin: brown

Eyes: amber (purple in rage)

Size: 5'10"

Hair: slick back hair style witch are spiky at the ends. (Black roots can see the change to sliver)

Description: most seen without shoes and/or shirt. Wear vest and black cargo pants with sliver trim, with extra pockets. Have scars on back and face; top right eye to bottom right cheek. Without hood on vest you can see wolf traits; tails, ears on top of head, claws and fangs. Have two small loop earrings. Also have one tattoo on left shoulder blade. Color white.

Weapon(s): is known as a weapon master so use more than one weapon in battle. Have seals on body that are not seen with the naked eye.

Fighting Style: Muay Thai is main style but know others. Maui Tai is known for breaking the opponent bones.

Kekkei Genkai: Yasei no chikara, weapon eye, elemental

Element: after being an experiment of Orochimaru, he is able to use all element chakra but can't fuss them.

Bounty:

Sound- $1,000,000

Killed- 6 ANBU, 17 Jonin, 11 Chunin, 14 Genin

Wounded-3ANBU, 8 Jonin, 4 Chunin, 5 Genin and also rumor to have cut the face of the Otokage with claws like hands.

Stone- $1,000,000

Killed- 3 Boulders, 16 Jonin, 20 Chunin, 8 Genin

Wounded- 5 Boulders, 15 Jonin, 8 Chunin, 8 Genin

Water- $400,000

Killed- 2 Tsunami, 3 Jonin, 3 Chunin, 2 Genin

Wounded- 2 Tsunami, 4 Jonin, 1 Chunin, 0 Genin

Sand-$900,000

Killed- 4 Hurricane, 2 Jonin, 14 Chunin, 2 Genin

Wound- 2 Hurricane, 1 Jonin, 5 Chunin, 10 Genin

Kage- rip arm off

Lighting- $800,000

Killed- 8 Thunder, 8 Jonin, 21 Chunin, 14 Genin

Wounded- 4 Thunder 12 Jonin, 8 Chunin, 4 Genin

Cloud- 200,000

Killed- 3 Sky, 5 Jonin, 6 Chunin, 3 Genin

Wounded- 2 Sky, 3 Jonin, 4 Chunin, 6 Genin

Family- Kazuyu Steel Kemono, not sure if they are blood brother.

Jutsu- doesn't use much projectile jutsu, uses enhance weapons: power, defense, speed, etc. but is seen to use others jutsu if corner.

Kazuya Hagane Ryoku (aka Genso no)

A-rank

Age: 17

Eyes: light blue (crimson in rage mode)

Skin: brown

Size: 5' 9"

Hair: small black afro

Description: wear an orange and black hat backward. An orange jacket with black trim and black pants. Orange sandals with twin swords on back in a criss-cross on his back. Have tiger like marks like; pointed ears, claws fangs, tail and slits eyes.

Weapon: is a twin blades master.

Fighting Style: Tae Know Do but also Jiujutsu fight style.

Bloodline: Yasei no chikara, had a hyoton blood line, elemental master

Element: after being an experiment of Orochimaru, he can use all kind of elemental charka. From the basic to the fusion. But can us all but wind, water, and ice to a degree.

Bounty:

Sound- $1,000,000

Killed- 3 Jonin, 4 Chunin, 6 Genin

Wounded- 8 Jonin, 2Chunin, 5 Genin and also help wounded the Otokage by cutting his chest.

Stone- $900,000

Killed- 6 Boulders, 16 Jonin, 20 Chunin, 8 Genin

Wounded- 5 Boulders, 15 Jonin, 8 Chunin, 8 Genin

Water- $350,000

Killed- 5 Tsunami, 3 Jonin, 3 Chunin, 2 Genin

Wounded- 2 Tsunami, 4 Jonin, 1 Chunin, 0 Genin

Sand-$420,000

Killed- 4 Hurricane, 2 Jonin, 14 Chunin, 2 Genin

Wound- 2 Hurricane, 1 Jonin, 5 Chunin, 10 Genin

Kage- rip arm off

Lighting- $800,000

Killed- 8 Thunder, 8 Jonin, 21 Chunin, 14 Genin

Wounded- 4 Thunder 12 Jonin, 8 Chunin, 4 Genin

Cloud- $2,000,000

Killed- 3 Sky, 5 Jonin, 6 Chunin, 3 Genin

Wounded- 2 Sky, 3 Jonin, 4 Chunin, 6 Genin

Jutsu: know to use all elements, have no limits.

Rachel Roth (aka Raven, Chōkyō-shi)

C-rank

Age: 16

Skin: light gray

Eyes: Amethyst (demon form: eyes split into 4 and are glowing blood red)

Size: 5' 4"

Hair: dark shade of purple

Description: change hair size to whenever she wants, most have it short. Wear a purple cloak with a black long-sleeves leotard, and a purple mid-skirt. Known to fallow the Hagane brothers, mostly to stay close to Kuhn. Note: a Raven shape tattoo/birth mark on lower back. Only seen by 3 wounded cloud ninjas and the man who rip her leotard. Said man die later at the hand of Kuhn.

Weapon: is a two mid size draggers about 2 feet long. Call Yin and Yang as they are black and white.

Fighting Style: unknown style that cause person to hit fast and evade.

Bloodline: Empathy, Astral projection, Teleportation ,Flight, Sorcery, Telepathy, Telekinesis, dark and light manipulation

Element: see bloodline

Bounty:

Cloud- $2,000,000

Wanted for her bloodline, only alive.

Jutsu: don't use jutsu but spells.

Family: have no family since see can from the demon world, but have a relationship with Kuhn and brothers relationship with Kazuya


End file.
